Mercy
by CC Novak
Summary: "New mercy's in the morning." Was the final thing she wrote.
1. Prologue: It Begins

**Dedicated to EspoirDio and negschainsaw. Two of my dearest friends who have listened to my hours of endless complaining and whining, but still they have stuck by me. Thank you Babs and Niles-y. Novak loves y'all both very dearly and I hope this story makes you proud!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at this very point, but I soon shall within in the next few chapters.**

* * *

_What if I believed you now?_

_Could it ever change this horror?_

_Forgive me_

_Relieve me_

C.C. Babcock stared down at the composition book in her lap. It's pages not yet filled with her writing, but she knew she had to write it all down, she **needed **to do it. She ran her hands down her face and then propped her elbows on either sides of her kneecaps. She was sitting criss-crossed on the bed in one of the many guest rooms of the Sheffield residence. Her business partner Maxwell had insisted she stay over, he didn't think it safe for her to be alone such as this one, and she didn't want to be so in the first place. She'd always been alone, until he'd come along, he had changed her.

She swallowed a lump in her throat as the memories flooded into her mind. She ran her fingers through her natural blonde hair before shaking her head. Some of the memories made her believe this had all been her fault, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not shake that notion.

She took in a deep breath and held it momentarily before she rested her head against the headboard. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She hated this feeling, it was like nothing she had ever experienced before, but she knew it would pass, it always did.

She pulled her knees up and propped the book against the back of them. She opened it and looked at the first page, which became blurry as tears swelled in her eyes. She blinked and they fell, God, what a pain this was beginning to become, but like always, it would pass. She wiped her face off with her sleeve before she took the pen from her nightstand. With a shaky hand, she placed the pen to the paper.

"Ok." She whispered, and slowly, she made the words form on the page, telling her story and there was no stopping it, once she began.

* * *

**Yes, this is a very short prologue, but I didn't want to really give anything away and if I do say so myself, I think it is a damn good setup. First off, the inspiration came from listening to the song Circle by Flyleaf, it's kind of a weird song, but if you listen to it as the story unfolds, it kind of goes along with the events, save a few things that don't make much sense to me, even though I've heard it millions of times in the past few days. Please review and let me know what you think. I like Constructive Criticism, not straight up flames guys. I also would love just to know what you think. This story is going to be sad, just a warning. And if you ever read some of Kidnapped, which I deleted because even I hated it, this is somewhat a remake of that, but hopefully this one is better. And you will soon see why I named this story what I did. This is also a story that is written as if someone is reading the story, like say you and I were reading it (Though I think I may be the only one who does that, I insert the names for characters and such blah blah). I really would have loved to have written it in first person, but C.C. is just too awesome of a character for me to "destroy" as I put it. (I attempted it, didn't work out so well.) Set again in season four because even though C.C. is still beautiful all around, I loved how she looked in that season as well as the first. I love her hair XD. Ta-Ta for now and I soon will update Whispers in the Night. (:**

**Ashton **

**P.S.: Any guesses as to what that feeling is?**


	2. Chapter 1: The Break

**Alright, I changed my mind. I am going to write it from first person, but I had begun writing it out as a third person, so if I miss a she or her, here or there, just warning you but hopefully I won't miss any. I also just wanted to point this out, no matter what Lauren Lane says, she can sing. Just hitting the last note on key isn't that good. But she can sing nonetheless. Anyway, carry on.**

* * *

_Days go by_

_Give me a sign_

_Come back to the end_

_The shepherd of the damned_

With tears streaming down my cheeks, I ran with lightning fast speed across the rooftop of the theater. I pulled the pin out of my light blonde hair and ripped the diamond earrings from my ears. I also dropped them somewhere along the way. I stopped running when I reached the railing of the building, I placed my hands on the cold metal and looked down at the street below. I just didn't want to live anymore, there was really nothing to live for in my life. I was miserable, utterly and completely.

I shook with fear as I kept looking down at the street below. The headlights of the cars were just blurs as the tears kept flowing from my eyes. I then ripped the pearl necklace from my neck, sending most of them onto the concrete, the rest of it she angrily tossed to the ground. Next, I ripped the sleeves from my long black dress and threw them down on the roof as well. I didn't care anymore. Money didn't matter, nothing did. I hated my life, and I wanted it to end.

Taking in a deep breath, which I was sure would be my last, I stepped up onto one of the rails and clutched the top one. Just as I was about to let go of my grip, a voice from behind made me turn my head around to see.

"What are you doing?" The voice asked.

"Where are you?" I asked as I tried to find where it had come from. From out of the shadows, a tall figure emerged. Though the lighting wasn't that good, I could see that he was tan, like someone who worked outside for a living. He had short brown hair and he was dressed in an NYPD blue uniform. He reached for something at his side and then I was nearly blinded by the light from the flashlight, for a moment I believed that he was going to pull the gun from his holster and shoot me.

"Miss, what are you doing?" He repeated as he came closer to me. I shielded my eyes with my hand, but still I could only see his silhouette.

"Don't come any closer." I demanded as I put my hand down on the railing, not caring anymore if I could see him or not, for I had al ready turned my head to look back down at the street.

"I bet you won't do it." He said. I looked back at him with one of my famous annoyed looks.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Because if you do, you'll probably land on someone and then I'll have to call the coroner on two people, which is really something I do not want to do this late at night." He antagonized me. I clutched the railing harder in anger, then I realized that he was probably right. There were still a lot of people out this time of the night, mostly prostitutes, but what did he care about me for?

"You don't even know me, what do you care?" I asked as I looked back at him. He flicked the flashlight off and then came closer to her. I could now make out the features of his face. He looked no more than my own thirty-four years, he had a small scar on his right cheek that didn't look too serious, and his eyes were a dark green color, it was almost as if I was looking at David Duchovny, only four feet taller, and handsomer.

"I was just on my way home when I noticed you running up the alley. At first I thought you were some robber, but then I saw you run up the fire escape and I caught a glimpse of you in the light, then I figured you didn't need to rob anything, you were rich enough on your own. Either that or you were a really high priced hooker." I dropped my head and let out a small growl.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment? Or should I just deck you right now?" I asked and he laughed.

"Feisty one aren't you? Now come on, don't jump." He held up his hand for me and I looked at it with a cautious look. I then looked back at the ground, then to the stranger's hand. I looked at his face once more and saw that he had a small smile on his face, and it showed in his eyes. "Don't jump. Whatever has happened to you, isn't worth killing yourself over, trust me. Please come down." He said.

With a final look at the ground, I placed my hand in his and he gently helped me to the ground. After having been shaking for so long, my legs gave way, and I found myself being held up by the police officer. He had his arms around me and I had my hands on his shoulders, like something out of a romance novel. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. I stood to my feet then and without a thank you, I began to walk off, but that was all I remembered. I felt something hit the back of my head hard and I fell to the ground. The world swirled around me and the last thing I saw before being taken in by the darkness, was the man looking at me once more before he picked me up and that was it.

* * *

The blinding rays of the sun shined on my face. I opened my eyes slowly, and I shielded my face with my hand, like I had done the night before. I then saw that I was lying down in the backseat of a car, or truck, or something to that general effect, whatever it was, it was moving at a high speed. I went to lift my head, but she realized that was a bad idea because when I went to move, pain shot through head like someone was hitting me with a hammer.

"Ow-w-w." I groaned as I placed a hand on one of the spots that was giving me the maximum pain.

"I was gettin' worried about you for a minute there." I shifted my eyes upward and saw the brown hair of the man I'd seen the night before, except this time, his back was to me.

"Wh-who, wha-a?" Was the only words I could make at the moment.

"My name is Derick Jacobs. And I advise you to keep layin' down, or I swear I will shoot you where you sit." He said. I noticed he had a southern accent, but I agreed with him and did as he said, but he never said I couldn't talk to him.

"Wh-where are you t-taking me?" I asked. My sense of speech was beginning to come back to me.

"I'm takin' you to see my brother Rick and his wife Christine. You're going on a little trip with me. " He said. Her eyes grew wide.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. A friend of our family has big plans for you, or so he says. You C.C. Babcock are just as much a murderer as I am and he is. You made his baby brother kill himself, he has agreed for me to deal with you in a proper manner." He replied.

"I don't even know his brother! Let me out of this car now!" I demanded.

"His brother James was an actor, or he wanted to be, until he was turned down by four other casting directors and you. He was only twenty-two years old, and you five made him kill himself. Didn't think he was good enough." He said and I could tell he was getting angry, but did that stop me? No.

"I'm a producer, I really don't have a say in who gets cast and who doesn't!" I shot back.

"Liar. I saw you with my own eyes at his audition! You were so cruel to him that it made me want to kill you right then!" He shouted.

"I'm cruel to everyone! Just ask anyone who knows my name!" I shouted back and then I felt like hitting myself in the head, that was stupid.

"I've already seen the way you treat people, you don't even deserve to live because of how hateful you are. I've been watchin' you for quite a while now." He said.

"Are you a stalker?" I asked.

"No, just someone who never lets people get away with things they've done. Eye for an eye is what I always say." He said.

"Let me go and I swear I won't tell anyone about this! Please!" I begged.

"Nope, not gonna work with me sweetheart. I don't trust ya, and from what I've seen, neither does anyone else." He replied.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Haven't quite decided yet, but with the way things are going, it's a high possibility, and have no fear, your precious Maxwell had been informed of your disappearance, and he already has agreed to my demands, I still may kill you though, just for the helluva it." He said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I told him nothing would happen to you, if he agreed to pay your ransom, which is one million dollars. It won't replace his brother and my friend, but at least I will be able to help Rick out, he needs all the money he can." He said.

"What is he? A druggie?" I asked.

"Don't you dare say that about my brother or think it! Ya hear me?" He shouted and I cringed.

"Ok, ok, just calm down. What does he do?" I asked.

"He's a rancher in Texas, which is where we're going, so just sit tight and shut up. We still have quite a long way to go, but I imagine if you just hush ya mouth, we'll be all right. Got me?" He asked.

"Yes, I get you." I nodded my head and then curled myself up into a ball. I shook with fear and began to cry silently, I couldn't recall ever being so scared in my life, and even though I had wanted to die earlier, I had changed her mind, it was too late now though.

I tried to think of any actor named James that I could think of, but I could not recall him for a thing in the world. I remembered some of the names of the actors I'd seen, but most of them I just brushed aside, not really caring if they were good or not. I looked up at Derick once more, all I still could see was the back of his head, I wished he would at least turn around to check on me, but he had said I was cruel, so he probably didn't care if I was crying or not.

By the sounds of the tires, they were on the interstate headed towards Texas, fantastic, even more hick country, there was also no telling what this Rick and Christine looked like. I imagined in my mind people that wore overalls and had those funky looking teeth that you could get from the twenty-five cent machine. I shook her head slightly to get rid of the thought, it made me want to gag. I wished I could sit up and look outside, but there was nothing I could do, he'd probably turn around and kill me right then, and seeing as I wanted to live a little longer, I decided to just stay put, and do the only logical thing I could think of, go back to sleep.

* * *

**"If you wanna talk to her, you're gonna need a ouijia board." I don't know, just heard Grandma Yetta say that and I thought it was funny. Anyways, Rick and Christine...little joke, if you catch it, let me know. If you're a Lauren Lane fan, you should get it right XD**


	3. Chapter 2: Meet The Fam

**A/N: Dedicated to EspoirDio, who seriously asked me when I was going to update again, I was surprised and honored. Also for negschainsaw, here comes that 'You ain't seen nothin' yet' I was talking about (;**

* * *

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me_

_Boy you really got me bad, you really got me bad_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

"Wake up Miss Babcock, we're here." Derick said as he shook me. I opened my eyes quickly and looked up at him. He was facing me now, but he didn't look angry, he looked half excited. Shit, I was doomed.

"Where is here?" I asked.

"A small town outside of Arlington, Rutherford is the name I think. You can sit up now, and do me a favor, look happy, don't say a word unless spoken to, and whatever you do, don't piss me off." He said. I nodded again and sat up slowly. I heard my back pop and I had a pain shoot through my body.

"Son of a bitch." I murmured as I sat up straight.

"Watch the language by the way, Chris and Rick have two kids that are under the age of ten, so just chill alright?" He asked.

"Yes sir, you're the boss." I replied as I saluted him in a 'I don't give a damn' way.

"No sarcasm either, here, let me help you out." He pretty much just picked me up and set me down on the ground. I looked around and saw that we were in the parking lot of some service station, it looked as if it had seen better days. "These are for you, you look like something that just got the hell beat out of them and I don't want my older brother thinking I beat you up. Here." He handed my a folded up white shirt, underneath that was a pair of blue jeans and socks, he placed next on top of it all a pair of black cowboy boots.

"Don't you think I'll need a cowboy hat and Mr. Ed to complete this look?" I asked.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can change." He led me around to the back of the building where there was a bathhouse. I'd never seen one of those before, but whatever. I went inside and put on the clothes and I was shocked at how well they fit. I tucked the white shirt in the jeans and pulled the boots on, I saw my reflection in the mirror and I smiled, I looked just like a cowgirl, but I cringed when I saw how horrible my face and hair looked.

"Do you by any chance have any make-up and a hairbrush?" I asked.

"I brought your purse with me. It was on the ground outside the theater, you're actually lucky I found it." He said.

"Oh yeah, sure am." I muttered under her breath. When I walked out, his back was to me again, it was as if he was keeping watch or something. I saw that he had a gun at his side and my eyes grew wide. Realizing I'd held my breath, I let out a huge sigh which caused him to turn and look at me.

"You look beautiful Miss Babcock." He smiled and I sort of blushed.

"Tha-...wait a minute, I'm supposed to hate you, so knock it off." He laughed at me again.

"You really are feisty aren't you? You know what? I'm gonna call you Spunky from now on. It's a good nickname and right now you look the part." I felt like punching him then, but decided it was in my best interest not to.

"Fine, but this does not mean I like you." I said. He bowed and moved his head up to look at me.

"Yes your royal Spunky-ness, now let's go, Chris and Rick are expectin' us shortly." He straightened up and pulled her ahead of him, to make sure she wouldn't go anywhere. When they got back, I saw that he was driving a red Dodge Ram truck, like the one Bill Paxton's character drove in Twister.

"Nice truck. I love the movie Twister." I said. He nodded and smiled. He pointed at the passenger's seat as he did so.

"You can ride up there with me. And I like that movie to." He smiled and I smiled at him as well before I sat down in the passenger's seat.

When they'd begun to head toward their destination, I couldn't help but want to talk, but I tried to not act nice about it.

"Does your brother and sister in law know that you're a criminal?" I asked.

"Nope, they think I'm a police officer in New York City, Rick thought I was crazy, but you know, I always wanted to be one." He replied.

"I'm sure they would be oh so proud to know that you kill people for a living." I said.

"I'm sure they would be." He said sarcastically. "Spunky, why don't you tell me more about you, you wouldn't be too interested in my life. So come on, let's hear it." He said as he looked over at me briefly.

"My name is C.C. Babcock, I'm a producer. That about covers it." I said flatly.

"Oh come on, I knew those things, anythin' else I need to know?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know all these things? It's really none of your business." I said snidely.

"I'll have to explain somethings to Rick and Chris won't I? I mean after all, we're supposed to be best friends." Her eyes widened again and she stared at him.

"What? I am not your best friend, and I won't even pretend to be so!" She said.

"See this here Spunky?" He moved his shirt up a little and she saw the gun again. "I don't want to use this on you, but I will if I have to." He said. "Now you be a good lil' actress and just pretend. Sound like a fair plan?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I said. He handed me my purse and I took out the hairbrush and pulled out a scrunchie I had forgotten I'd put in there. Seeing as they were in Texas, I'd have to make myself appear to be a cowgirl. I pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail and when I was sure it looked straight, I took out a Kleenex, wet it with my tongue and then I proceeded to remove the almost absent smears and old make-up from my face. After it was all gone, I put on the foundation, eyeliner, and mascara. She was about to put on eyeshadow when he stopped me.

"You look fine just like that. Now hold on, this curve here is really annoying to get around. Never know when a cow will come out of the woods." He smirked and I frowned.

I grabbed hold of the armrest as he did a sharp turn down a dirt road and almost immediately, I began to get sick. I hadn't been on a dirt road in...ever, how did southerners handle this stuff? I felt as if at any moment, my head would slam into the window, but thankfully, it didn't. As we moved farther along down the road, a two story ranch house came into view and a huge red barn appeared as well. Stereotypical, but it was nice nonetheless.

"He's a **rancher**?" I asked as we pulled up into the yard.

"Hard to believe, but when ma and dad died, he got left pretty much all the money, but yes, he is a rancher as well as a farmer, most of their crops and beef are sold at the Piggly Wiggly in town." What the ever loving hell was a...Piggly Wiggly? He stopped the truck and put it in park. "Anything you wish to tell me, you better do it now, because here comes the cavalry." He pointed at the direction of the windshield and she saw a tall skinny man was headed towards us. He was almost the mirror image of Derick, only his hair was slightly graying and he was a lot skinnier than he, probably taller to. He was wiping his hands off on his jeans, that looked as if they had already seen better days.

"I'm thirty-four, never been married, hate most everyone, love horse riding, I'm afraid of the dark, my favorite color is black, and C.C. stands for Chastity Claire." I said quickly, I had to take a second to catch my breath and he laughed.

"All right Spunky." He smiled and he opened the door and I followed suit.

"Lookee who we got here! It's my Yankee brother Derick! How're you doin' brother?" His brother said as he threw his arms around him and hugged him. I watched as they pulled away, his older brother ruffled Derick's hair a bit and then smiled at him with a huge grin. He then looked my way and I gave him a small smile, I didn't know this man either. "And who might this pretty' thing be?" He asked.

"This would be Miss Chastity Claire Babcock, she's a friend of mine from New York." Derick lied, but it seemed realistic.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Miss Babcock." He leaned over the hood of the truck to shake my hand. We shook hands slowly, and I could definitely see the family resemblance, he had the same color eyes as Derick did, they looked kind, wonder if he was a liar too.

"Please, call me C.C., everyone does." I smiled, trying to hide the real terror that was lurking inside me.

"Alright C.C., let's go on into the house, it's starting to get hot out." He said and we all agreed. It really was hot, but that was no surprise for Texas, especially in May.

When they walked in through the back door, I was awestruck at how beautiful the house was. They were immediately in the kitchen when they came in. It was also stereotypical, with a few pots hanging from the ceiling, there was an island in the middle of it that had two high top chairs on either side, and a few figurines of roosters and cows were in different spots, a horse and a cowgirl were sitting on the windowsill above the sink, the cowgirl had blonde hair and a black horse stood by her side. I guessed this was some image of Chris, but like I said, that was just a guess.

The flooring was red hardwood, beautiful. Something I'd always wanted in my house, if I ever had one someday, but I'd probably just stick to my apartment...if I ever made it back that is, at this point it seemed somewhat likely, but I didn't trust people, especially this nutcase. The living room was a few feet from the kitchen. I saw a TV, fireplace, coffee table, which had school books on it, the kids Derick had been talking about had to be around there somewhere. There were two bookshelves that were near the front door...how odd that looked, the back door and front door so near one another, but whatever, back to the bookshelves, they were absolutely FULL of books. Rick saw me staring at them and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nodding.

"Chris is an avid reader. She reads at least two to three books a week." My mouth hung open. Damn. She must have a lot of free time.

"Where is my favorite sister in law anyhow? She upstairs?" Derick asked.

"I don't know, lemme find out. CHRIS!" He shouted and I placed her hands over here ears. Wow, he was just like Nanny Fine, except his voice wasn't as annoying.

I heard at least two sets of feet running down stairs somewhere around them. Suddenly, two girls, looking about the same age, came running from the hallway that led from the living room, and as soon as they saw Derick, they squealed with delight, never stopping as they did so.

"UNCLE DERICK!" They screamed as they half tackled him. One girl had her arms wrapped around his left leg, and the other was the same, but with the right.

"Hello Anja, Tanita." He said as he placed his hands on their heads. "I'd like you two to say hello to my friend Miss Babcock." He looked up at me and they turned their heads to look at me. She saw that one of the little girls had light brown/blonde hair with glasses, the other had dark hair and no glasses. They smiled at me and then rushed over to me and did the same thing they'd done to Derick, except they had their arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hello Miss Babcock!" They said in unison.

"Hello...children." I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"The one with the glasses is Anja, the one that looks like Derick here, is Tanita." Rick said. "Where's your mama girls?" He asked.

"Upstairs with Koty, he got sick at preschool today." The one known as Tanita said.

"Poor little fella, wonder what's wrong with him?" Derick asked. He nodded toward the hallway and I followed him, lining the somewhat short hallway, were pictures of the family. I saw first the two girls, then one of Rick, then one of a woman with short blonde hair that went past her ears only a few inches, she was thin and was smiling happily, that must be Chris.

The stairs were on the left when they exited the hallway, with another door to the right of the stairs, obviously it led outside, what was up with these people and doors?

"Fastest route to the storm cellar." He said as if reading her mind. The stairs had a wind halfway up, then they were up on the second floor. This hallway was wide with five doors, two on the left, three on the right, and at the two ends of the hall was, guess what? More doors! "Bathrooms are at the ends here, the two doors across from one another at the end here are the girls' rooms, the ones on the right that are near to us, are the guest rooms, and the one that is nearest to us on the left, is Dakota's, but everyone just calls him Koty." He explained. My head was reeling, but whatever.

"Thank you for that lovely information." I said sarcastically.

"Be nice. Chris? Are you up here?" He asked quietly.

"I'm right here, hold on." The door to Koty's room opened and out walked Chris, who could almost be my twin. She wasn't as thin as she was in the picture, but she was still skinny. Her hair looked nearly the same as it did in the picture, except she had brown and light blonde highlights and following right behind her, with a small hand on the back of her khaki pants, was, I assumed, Koty.

"Oh my gosh! Derick!" She exclaimed, he came closer and she hugged him around the neck. "You look so good, I guess city life has been good to you!" She said. "Hello there." She smiled at me this time, and I gave a small smile in return. I noticed this woman sounded nothing like the two brothers. She sounded more dignified, like she wasn't from Texas, maybe somewhere else?

"Hi, I'm C.C. Babcock, a friend of Derick's here." I said as I moved him aside a little and shook her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Babcock. I'm Chris Jacobs, and this little midget behind me, is Koty. Don't you want to say hello?" She asked as she turned her torso around a little and looked down. She placed a hand on his head and all he did was just hide behind her leg again. Chris chuckled a little and turned back to us and smiled. "He's a little shy around strangers, but once he gets to know you, he'll warm up to you." She said.

"Oh-h, well, I don't know if he'll have the time to." I said.

"Hm? What do you mean? Derick said you two were going to stay here for a few days, which we have no problem with." She said. I looked at Derick with my mouth opened a little and wide eyes.

"We are? Well, my good buddy, Derick here forgot to tell me that." I slapped my hand on his back hard and he flinched. He knew I could be mean and bring him pain if I really wanted to.

"Yes, I did forget to tell her, but she ain't got a problem with that, do ya Spunky?" He asked. He was smiling at me, but in his eyes, he looked aggravated.

"No problem. At all." I smiled back at Chris, and then back to Derick. Oh how fun **this **was going to be.

* * *

**Going to get this out of the way right now, thank you for the lovely reviews and watches, I've gotten quite a few alert thingies, which I am very shocked about, but thank you! I love seeing that on my email! (: Next, Chris and Rick are from Hunter, congrats yall. After that, Chris looks an awful lot like both Lauren as well as a teacher at my school named Mrs. Jacobs, who I swear to God could be C.C.'s twin, she's just as bitchy if not worse and looks like her, just ask EspoirDio or negschainsaw. God bless her heart. Tanita and Anja! I told you this was coming XD **

**Ashton**

**P.S.: Yes, we southerners do sound like that and Piggly Wiggly is a popular southern store (:**


	4. Secrets That Need Keeping

_I did all of this for you_

_Just to make your dreams come true_

_And I won't let them bring you down_

_This is all so much more than pretend_

"I hope this room is to your liking." Chris said as she opened the door to the guest room across from Koty's room. I walked in and was actually taken in by the cuteness of the room. It didn't have much, but the homey feeling of it made her feel...welcome. It had a queen size, at least, bed near the window, that looked out across the pasture where the horses were kept, a dresser was to my immediate right when I walked in, then I saw that to the left, near the window, was a closet with a white sliding door, you obviously had to pull it back to get it to open.

"It's beautiful, Mrs. Jacobs." I said. Chris raised her hand.

"Please, call me Chris, my students don't even call me that.." She said.

"Alright then, you call me C.C., and I take it you must be a teacher." I said as I sat down on the bed.

"Yep, I sure am. I'm a music teacher, I run the band and chorus, and I am also the ROTC's shooting range teacher, all my students just call me Miss Chris, they apparently think it sounds funny." She laughed a little as did myself"So what about you, what do you do?" She asked as she leaned against the wall, folding her arms over her chest. I couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. Other than khakis, she was wearing a white shirt as well as a denim jacket and her feet were covered by a pair of Nike tennis shoes and the only piece of jewelry she had on, other than a pair of little silver heart earrings, was her wedding ring. This woman was just as plain as they come, and I wished I was something like she was.

"I'm a Broadway producer. Perhaps you've heard of it, Sheffield-Babcock productions?" I asked. I watched as Chris racked in her brain, she looked up at the ceiling and if by magic, she looked back down at me with a smile on her face and her eyes wide like someone had just given her a present.

"Yes! I know of you! You're Maxwell Sheffield's business partner! Wow! I'm excited that I am standing here talking to you!" She exclaimed.

"Well believe me, I'm not much to be excited about. I'm not all you hear about in the magazines and newspapers, I have a life that I am not very proud of after meeting y'all for the first time." I said and then she heard Chris giggle. "What is it?"

"You just said "y'all", I think you're catching onto our style of speaking." She said and I chuckled a little herself.

"I've never heard anyone quite like any of you speak. But there's something different about you, you don't have a major Texas accent like your husband and Derick, perhaps that is from being a music teacher?" I asked.

"That's part of it, but I was also raised in Georgia near Savannah. My parents were very high up people, I hated it, but I didn't have a choice. My sister and I were taught to speak like ladies. Ha, I sure showed them. When I was about seven years old, I was given a BB gun by my grandpa and he also gave me a little stick pony. I used to pretend to be some kind of cowgirl that would shoot at bad guys, then jump on her horse and ride away. I was a little over imaginative." She smiled...

* * *

C.C. stopped momentarily to wipe her eyes, Chris's smiles were so beautiful and so full of life, it really hurt to write these little details down. Her foot was beginning to fall asleep, so she decided she needed to get up and walk around for a moment. She placed the book on the bed and stood carefully to her feet. She placed her hands on the small of her back and pushed outward, making it pop and circling her neck, like Anja had taught her to do without having to break her neck.

She walked around the room slowly trying to get the feeling back in her feet, she wasn't sure how long she'd been writing, but when she looked out the window, she had a pretty good idea of how long. It was starting to get dark out with the lights of the city still shining in. Snarling, she yanked the curtains closed and laid down on the bed, leaving her feet over the sides and her arms were spread out like she was bored slam to death. There was a knock at her door and she turned her head to look at it.

"Miss Babcock?" Niles asked as he stuck his head in the door. She smiled at him and motioned with her fingers for him to come in.

"It's all right Niles, just come on in." She said as she looked back up at the ceiling, a smile still on her face.

"Here, I brought you something to eat." He said as he showed her the platter with a plate on it. She sat up and took the plate from him and the glass of water as well.

"Thanks Niles." She said. He placed a hand on hers for a moment and squeezed. He smiled at her before he turned and walked out, he didn't want her to be alone either, but he knew it was what she'd want.

Apparently he had known she'd been craving a grilled cheese sandwich. As she munched on it happily, she picked up the composition book again and began to read over what she had written. This was amazing she could remember every little detail, but, it all had been burned into her flesh like a scar, and no matter what she put on it, it'd always be there.

When she was finished with her food, she picked up the pen again and began to write, this chapter would probably be the happiest, at least for a little while.

* * *

When we walked back downstairs, we discovered that Rick was helping Tanita with her homework, he looked rather funny sitting cross legged on the floor, his legs were almost too long to do so. Anja was sitting on the couch was engrossed in a book she was reading, no telling what it was.

"She's like me, loves to read, except her writing is ten times better than my own while Tanita also loves to read and write, she excels best when it comes to keeping everyone laughing." Chris explained and I nodded.

"They seem like sweet girls, they're twins obviously." I said.

"Yep, I named them both after friends of mine, but one lives over in England and the other in Belgium, so they haven't been able to see them yet, but if you saw them in person, you'd swear they looked just like them." She smiled as did I, then I realized something.

"Where's Derick?" I asked, I couldn't believe he'd leave me alone, I might try to make a break for it, though I don't think I'd make it very far.

"He went outside to make a phone call, he's out in the barn if you want to go check on him and I wish ya would, he's been out there a while." Rick said as he continued to help Tanita do something.

"Ah-h, ok then, I shall go see him then." I said as I walked toward the back door. I had rolled my eyes at the fact I had to go find him myself, I wasn't his keeper, hell, he was mine at the moment.

When I got within earshot of the barn, I heard him arguing with someone on a cell phone obviously, whoever was on the other line apparently was giving him hell.

"No! I ain't done it yet! I'll get around to it, I just want to milk this out for as long as I can. We don't want to make Mr. Sheffield give in if I kill her now." I heard him sigh. "Yes sir, I'll do it as soon as possible." Oh shit, he was still going to kill me! I stopped in my tracks and was seriously about to run my ass all the way back to New York or somewhere other than here when I saw him walking out of the barn. I pretended to be staring up at the sky like I'd heard nothing at all, time to be a dumb blonde.

"I've never seen a sky quite as blue as this!" I exclaimed.

"I'd imagine not, the city doesn't really have a skyline durin' the day as far as I am concerned, at night though is a different story, but, I still like to see stars every once in a while." I looked back down at him and he was smiling a lopsided grin. He had a hand in his pocket and had put his weight on one foot, if he wasn't a murderer and a kidnapper, I'd find him charming and handsome...but still not my type.

"Alright, look here Derick Jacobs," I walked over to him and stuck my finger to his chest. "You had better tell me when I will get to go home, your family is very nice and I really like Chris, but you'd get me out of here fast, or I swear to God above that I will blow the whistle on you." I said as I jammed my finger in his chest.

He held up his hands as if he was giving up. "I will in good time, just be patient ok? Come here, I want to introduce you to someone very special to me." He turned his back on me and walked back into the barn. I stomped my foot and growled. I clenched my fists at my sides and trudged in the barn after him.

I found him at the very end and he was standing in front of a stall, he had his hand stuck in through one of the bars and I could hear him snapping his fingers at something. What the hell? He motioned with his free hand for me to come closer and as soon as I did, I saw what he was snapping at, in the stall was a little baby foal, a palomino who was deciding whether or not to come near him.

"And this is-s-s-s?" I asked, wondering why he'd brought me to this horse.

"This would be Sunshine, she's my pride and joy." He said before he clucked his tongue.

"I'm sure her mother is very beautiful." I said as I folded my arms across my chest and he looked at me like he was not amused.

"Haha Miss Comedian, no, I saved her, her mother died giving birth to her. I was the only one here to help with the birth, and ever since then, she's thought I was her mother, funny ain't it? Look, here she comes. Hey baby." He cooed as if he were talking to a child as the little filly walked to the bar where his hand was at. She pressed her nose against his hand and he scratched it. She gave a little snort and then she eyed me, she whinnied and then began to paw at the ground, I knew what that meant, she hated me to.

"She really is pretty, but I don't think she likes me that much." I said. He chuckled and grabbed my arm gently. He put me in front of him and with the hand that had been stuck in the stall, he gently slid my arm through the rails and placed it on Sunshine's nose. She sniffed me and gave a happy-ish sounding whinny and in reply, I scratched her nose.

"See? All is takes is time." Derick whispered into my ear. My eyes grew wide when I realized his hand was still on my own, so I tugged it free and then moved away from him.

"Derick! May I speak to you please?" Chris yelled from out of the barn. I looked back at him once more before I ran from the barn, past Chris, who looked at me like I was crazy, and I didn't stop running until I reached the truck. I jumped inside and slammed the door. I couldn't believe he'd just been so kind to me, at first I thought he was going to kill me, but something was tugging at my heart that he wouldn't kill me, with that thought, I placed my hands on my face and sobbed quietly, I had no earthly idea why, but I did.

When I had finished my little pity party, I looked up and saw that Chris and Derick were talking, but by the way it looked, Chris was getting scared. She had her hand covering her mouth, then she turned her back to him and was shaking her head as if he'd told her some horrible news. I saw her purse her lips together and look up at the sky, like she was searching for an answer. Derick put his hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to look at him. I could see her sigh and nod. She turned back to face him and he told her something, but I couldn't make out what it was. She placed her hand on his shoulder and nodded again. I noticed that she was walking toward the truck, and I quickly assumed the position I had been a few minutes prior, I even added in little sniffs and stuff like that.

"C.C.? Are you all right?" Chris asked as she stood by my window, I could tell she was there by the distance in her voice, as well as I could hear her more out of my right ear than my left. I opened the door and propped it open, she moved back a little ways so she wouldn't get hit with it.

"I'm fine, just a little...homesick." I said, and I was surprisingly telling the truth, or half of it anyway. I did miss my home, Chester, Maxwell, and the rest of the motley crew, and I'd only been "here" for a day, or had it been longer? Probably two would be my best guess.

"I understand, I really understand now. Hey! I have a suggestion! Whenever I don't feel so hot, I always take a shower, and don't take this the wrong way, but uh," She lifted up a few strands of my hair, you could definitely tell that it hadn't been washed in a couple of days. "You need one, seriously." She said as she dropped the strands and they landed right now the bridge of my nose. I looked at it cross eyed for a moment.

"That's the best idea I think I've heard in a long time." I said.

"Good, and seriously though, don't take that the wrong way, I just wanted to see if you could feel better. And it is also my understanding that you don't have any other clothes than that. You look about my size before I had three kids, but I still kept them, just in case I ever got that tiny again, so come on, I'll show you where you can get a shower and I'll find you some clothes." She took my hand and helped me out of the truck. Now I knew that she knew what had happened. Chris was the one who everyone could tell their secrets to, unlike Niles though, who could keep a secret until he met another person, she could keep them forever if she had to.

* * *

**Song lyric is from Contrast by Not Tonight Josephine and the horse is named after their new single, don't know why it is called that, but in the words of the great Sophia Petrillo, I digress, sorry it took a while for the update, but I wanted to make it a little clear here that Derick is trying to get C.C. to trust him, but she's smart...or so she thinks (:**


	5. Teacher and Student

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself_

_Where you gonna go_

_Where you gonna go_

_Salvation is here_

That first day had been something of an experience. At dinner, I was the only one who didn't say anything, even when I was addressed to. The only time I did talk was when Rick asked to see if I was alright, but even then I just nodded, I couldn't speak, I was a afraid to. Chris had looked up at me with her light green eyes with a look I hadn't received from anyone that often, it was compassionate, like she really did feel sorry for me and that she wanted to say she was sorry for her brother in law, but there was nothing she could do.

When I finally went to bed, it was nearly three in the morning. The sounds of the horses, cows, and other random animals that made a sound wasn't the reason I was sleeping, I was waiting for Derick to come kill me, but that feeling inside was still gnawing at me, saying he wouldn't kill me, I still wasn't convinced. My sleep wasn't meant to last long, I heard sounds of feet at five-thirty downstairs, I wasn't exactly sure who it was, so I of course went to investigate.

I was in a pair of long pajama pants and a Rutherford High School Music department shirt from back in 1993, Chris must have been working at this job for a while. She was at least thirty-two to thirty-four years old, it kind of showed in her hair. There was a gray shine to it like mine, but I had earned mine by being a natural blonde, she probably earned hers from the stress of those aggravating teenagers.

When I walked in the kitchen, I saw it was Chris who thankfully was down there. She had her back to me, and I saw immediately that she'd already taken a shower and was dressed for the day, wow she was quick. She was clad from head to toe in black. Her shirt, slinky jacket, and slacks were all dark black, her fingernails were even painted the color, I never pictured her in anything like this, it reminded me of, well...of me. She was making herself a bowl of cereal when I had to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Ms. Johnny Cash." I said. She turned and was chuckling at what I'd said. I'd finally made someone laugh for a change, about freaking time.

"Good morning C.C., did you sleep well?" She asked as she kept pouring the cereal in the bowl, when she was done, she set it down on the counter behind her without even having to look.

"I haven't been asleep for very long, I couldn't." I admitted.

"I understand, I really do. C.C., I am so sorry for what Derick did, if I could, I'd send you back to New York myself, I'd drive you there if I had to, but believe me, you might want to stay out here for just a little while, hopefully you won't regret it." She said.

"Chris, I'm scared. I don't want to die, I didn't do anything bad enough to have to give up my own life in place of another." I said.

"I know, I know, don't worry though, if any of those people were to come near you," She put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth, "I'd kill dem myself." I covered my mouth and looked down to try and hide my laughter, but it didn't work out too well. "Sorry, I don't have much time to eat, I have to get Anja and Tanita up by six, Koty by six-thirty, and let me tell you, that kid hates getting up." She said as she finished off her cereal. She put the bowl in the sink and then the sound of a child crying echoed from upstairs down into the kitchen. "Oh no, poor Koty." She said as she dashed upstairs, I followed right behind her.

When we were upstairs, Chris walked inside her son's room and turned on the little lamp by his bedside. I saw that he had pictures of cars and a rodeo poster on the wall from back in the 50's, something you'd probably find at an antique store or something like that. She sat down on the bed next to him and wiped away his tears. Her voice was inaudible but I guess she was asking him how he was. He shook his head and let out a whimper before he shut his eyes and wrapped his little arms around his tiny torso. She placed her palm on his forehead and then shook her head.

"I guess I'll have to stay home today, Koty's sick and Rick has all ready left for work and Derick..." She sighed and I have no idea why I said what I did, but I did.

"I'll watch him for you. I used to take care of my cousin when he was sick." I left out the fact that it was just playing doctor, and not the perverted version most people associate it with.

"Really? I don't know. Come here for a minute." She motioned for me to come closer and I did as I was told. "Koty, would it be all right if Miss Babcock here stayed with you today while mommy and daddy are at work? Derick is here to." She said the last sentence with timidness.

Koty looked up at me with big blue eyes. He must have gotten those from Rick, but he favored Chris more in the face. From out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Chris was looking up at me, as if she were watching the little boy and I communicate telepathically, which we weren't, but you know, it helps along with the story. After a few moments, a small smile appeared on his face and she sighed with relief.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He likes you. Ok, go on back to sleep baby, I love you." She bent down and kissed his forehead before she stood to her feet and smiled at me. "Thank you so so so much." She said.

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some sleep I need to get back to." I then turned on my heel and walked out of the room, it was too freaking early for me to be up, besides, I was on "vacation."

* * *

About an hour later though, I awoke with a strange sense that I was not alone in the room. I cracked an eye open and looked around, I was turned on my side, so all I could technically see was just the spot I was looking at, which was the wall. I tried to look to the door, but discovered I was being held down by a force. I pushed myself up with one hand and looked down to find that Koty was the sense I was feeling. He had one arm wrapped draped over my waist and his thumb was in his mouth. Seriously? When had this kid snuck in here?

I couldn't help but stare down at him for a moment. He was snuggled up to me like I was his mother or something and I couldn't help but feel a yearning in my heart. When I had been a little girl, I had always pretended to have a child of my own, but as I got older, I grew to hate them and swore I would never have any, but looking down at little Koty now, made me wish I hadn't said thought or said that. I ran my fingers through his light brown hair; I yanked it away when I saw him stir, but all he did was get closer to me and yawn a little. Oy me. I shook my head and sighed, I gently laid back down and wrapped my arms around him. I noticed he was shaking a little so I put the covers more so on him than myself. I figured I would more than likely get sick for this, but at least Koty wouldn't get worse.

"Would you look at this? Her snotty-ness actually has a heart." I looked up groggily to see that Derick was standing by the bed. I looked and saw that Koty was still close to me and some of my hair was curled around his finger. I furrowed my eyebrows to show that I was aggravated, but I wasn't really and he knew it.

"Be easy when you get up and get dressed. I want to teach you something." He said. I did as he said and after I was in another outfit that Chris had given me, another pair of jeans and a loose button up shirt, I walked out into the backyard, not before I had checked on Koty one last time.

I saw that Derick was facing me with his hands on his hips, behind him, I could see some glass bottles on a hitching post. How fortunate.

"You dragged me out of bed, what do you want?" I asked as I moved closer and stopped a few feet from him and mimicked his position.

"Here, I want to show you somethin'. Stand by me and cover your ears." He turned around and I walked over to his side. He must have thought I was too close and nudged me over a few inches. I placed my hands over my ears, and just as I was wondering why he'd told me to do that, I saw why. He pulled the gun from his side and shot at one of the glass bottles, busting it into a thousand pieces. I jumped at the noise and shrieked.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled.

"You try now." He held the gun out to me with his finger. I eyed it with huge eyes. Was he serious? I reached out with a shaky hand, but he pulled it back a little ways. "Please don't shoot me with it." He said and he placed it in my hand.

Nervously I held up the gun and placed my other hand under the stock of it. I could feel the heaviness of the bullets on my palm. After I was sure I had a good aim, I fired, but unfortunately, I'd been wrong. We never even heard the bullet hit anything.

"I think I would have been safe. You can't shoot worth a flip." He grinned as he took the gun from me. I felt like stomping on his foot, but retained myself. "Let me show you how to, come here." He pulled, unwillingly, in front of him. I could feel his chest on my back, I could hear him breathing, he was way too close, but I didn't say anything this time either. He held the gun out in front of me with one hand, and his other found its way to my own. He placed my hand on it and he covered mine with his hand. He put my other hand on the other side, where my fingers were resting on top of one another, and his hands were resting on top of mine. "Now, keep every thought that crosses your mind on that bottle there. Do you see it?" He said. I nodded. "Good. Now when I say so, shoot." I waited for a few seconds, and then like a ghost, he whispered into my ear, "Fire." I pulled the trigger quickly and to my complete and utter surprise, I shot it.

"I DID IT!" I shrieked. I jumped up and down, I nearly hit Derick in the chin I was sure, but I just heard him laugh. When I stopped, I turned my neck to look at him. He was looking down at me with his eyes sparkling.

"You're a good student." He said.

"I had a good teacher." I replied with a small smile. He took the gun from me and slipped it back into the holster. He turned my body around his time and kept looking at me with the same look still. I reached up slowly and ran my finger over the scar on his cheek. "What happened?" I asked.

"I did something I shouldn't have. Let's just leave it at that." He chuckled, as did I. I stared into his eyes again, there was just something about them, they were just so beautiful, nothing you would imagine on a criminal. He placed his hand on my cheek and I looped my arms around his neck. I had nothing on my mind now, except kissing him, and that's exactly what I did.

I kissed him and he returned the kiss, but when I realized what I had done, I pulled away quickly and looked at him with a deer-in-headlights look. I turned away from him quickly and ran back to the house. When I was in my room, I discovered Koty wasn't there anymore, he was in his room, I could hear his TV set on, but after that, I drowned out all the noise. I locked the door and sat down in the corner with my back pressed hard against the wall, and brought my knees up to my chest. I began to cry, what the hell had I been thinking? This man was going to **kill** me! He worked for people that wanted me dead, but why in the world was I feeling this for him? How could I love a monster? Or...was I the one who was the monster?

* * *

That night, Chris, Rick, Anja, Tanita, and Koty went into Austin for the evening, they'd invited both Derick and I to go, but we both declined the offer. With all that had happened that day, neither one of us really interacted with anyone. Koty was thankfully feeling a lot better, I'd spent most of my time with him, I didn't give a damn if I got sick or not, I just wanted to forget anything had ever happened, but fate is a fickle thing.

I was in the guest room with a book Chris has lent me to read, but I hadn't been really been paying attention. I just could not stop thinking about that kiss. I couldn't shake the thought that maybe Derick was in love with me, or maybe he was just trying to get me to gain his trust so that it'd be faster to kill me, ugh, I didn't know what to believe or think, I just wanted everything to be quiet, like it had been when I was in New York, alone. Without anyone to have to worry about, except Chester. I didn't even want Maxwell anymore, I really had given up, and I didn't care.

"C.C., can we talk?" My thoughts were broken, Derick was standing in the doorway.

"Go away." I said quietly.

"Please, let me explain." He started.

"I don't want to hear it. Give me your gun, I'll blow my brains out and save you the trouble." I replied smartly. He ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Will you please hear me out?"

"Fine, you have thirty seconds." I said. He came in the room and sighed.

"I didn't mean to do that to you. I just...I just..."

"Spit it out Goddammit!" I shouted.

"I just couldn't help myself. You looked so beautiful, you still are, but your eyes told me you trusted me...which is all I wanted from the beginning." He said. I rolled my eyes and tossed the book against the wall. He flinched and I stood up quickly.

"You're a fucking liar! You don't care anything about me!" I yelled.

"I do! You have no idea how much I care about you!" He retorted.

"Oh shut up! You do not care what happens to me! You just want to get this all over with so you can get paid and go get someone else!"

"That's not true! I really do care about you!" This was seriously getting ridiculous. I went to slap him, but his reflexes were astounding. He grabbed my wrist and as I tried to struggle free, he kept his grip firm, but not hard enough that it would hurt. "Please. Stop." He said, and for the first time, he looked like he really wanted me to stop fighting him.

"Prove to me you care." I said through gritted teeth. He released his grip and stepped aside.

"If you want to go, go. I won't stop you. The keys are in the truck, drive as far away from here as you possibly can." He said, but there was a sense of regret in his voice. I looked at him and I saw that tears were welling in his eyes. My mouth hung open a tad bit and I was trying to decide whether to leave or not, where could I go? I couldn't go back to New York, I really had no where else to go.

I stepped closer to him just as a tear slid down his cheek. I ran my finger along his jawline tenderly and kept my hand on his cheek.

"Do you love me?" I asked, leaning in closer to him

"Yes." His lips crashed onto mine and I knew soon that all hell was fixing to break loose.

* * *

**Yeah. Totally not a Niles/C.C. story. Over 3000 words on this one. Awesomeness. And by the way, the whole Chris dashing upstairs thing, I saw that today with another person I based Chris from. Dude, when her kid is hurt, that woman can run quick.**


	6. All Hell Breaks Loose

C.C. stopped writing once again to think. She put her palm under her chin and rested her elbow on her knee. She knew she'd have to leave out the "grizzly" details of this part, just in case the three Sheffield children ever read this. She was positive they would. In her mind's eye though, she could see and feel everything. The way his skin felt against her own, the way he whispered her name against her lips, and the way his eyes sparkled like diamonds.

She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and forth slowly, she was now staring off into space as that night returned to her memory. Something that had started out so beautiful, turned to something ugly fast.

* * *

With a final kiss, I ran my teeth gently across his bottom lip. It had been a good thing no one but us was home, it probably would have been embarrassing if anyone had. We were both lying on our sides and he had his arms wrapped around me and mine around him, this was absolute bliss.

"I knew there was a reason I called you Spunky." He laughed and so did I.

"Am I still your captive?" I asked.

"No, you are my love." He replied smiling.

"And you are mine." I said. He gave me a quick kiss before he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. I sat up with him, holding the sheet up to cover myself. "What is it?"

"I have to tell somethin' to you, and don't be afraid." He said.

"Ok..." I was unsure of what he was going to do, this was strange...well so was this evening.

"C.C., I wasn't hired to kidnap you." I felt my mouth drop open and I moved back a few inches.

"What?" I gasped.

"I overheard the guys I work for talkin' about how they were just going to kill you right there in New York, but I said that I'd rather do it. I got you out of the city because I wanted you to be safe. I saw how your life was a little bit, and how miserable you looked and felt, I wanted to show you how a good life could really be, but I had no idea I'd fall for you the way I have." He said. I placed my palm on my forehead and took in a deep breath. I couldn't believe this. He'd kidnapped me to protect me? That made no sense whatsoever! I looked at him once more and saw he was no longer looking at me, he was looking at his hands.

I sighed. "Derick, you have to let me go back. If those guys want to kill me, then let them, I will die knowing that I was loved by you and your family." I said as I placed my hand on his back. He turned to me again and grinned.

"I won't let them kill my Spunky." He then pushed me back down easily and kissed me, here we went again.

I jolted awake when I heard the sounds of screaming from outside. I looked over and saw that Derick was no where to be found. I grabbed my clothes up from the floor and pulled them on quickly, I was just about to pull on my boots when Chris came bursting in the door.

"C.C.! Come on! Hurry!" She was gasping for breath between each word.

"What's going on?" I shouted as I pulled on my other boot and then jumped to my feet.

"Get down!" She yelled. She ducked down on the floor and I did as she did. She motioned for me to crawl like she was doing and I did. I realized what she had told me to do was a good thing because just then shots began to ring out and one busted my window. I let out a scream as a few shards of glass hit my back, they didn't cut me, but the noise just scared me.

"What's happening?" I shouted. Chris was on her feet now, we were in the hall and I followed her action.

"Those guys are here! They're outside shooting at us!" Chris was trembling, but I had no room to say anything bad, so was I.

"Where's the kids?" I asked. More shots rang out, glass shattered from all the windows. Chris let out a scream as a window shattered in I guess Koty's room, I was closest to it and that's where the sound came from.

"They're in the storm cellar! We put them in there because when we were coming back from Austin, I had this bad feeling someone was following us!" She covered her ears as more gunfire came from all around. "Let's go!" She yelled. She grabbed my hand and half dragged me down the hall, then down the stairs. When we got to the living room, I saw that Derick and Rick were hiding behind the couch, they both had guns in there hands and after a few shots, they would turn around and fire blindly in some odd direction, hoping to catch someone.

"Chris! You two go out to the cellar now!" Rick yelled just before her turned around and just fired in any direction. I heard a yelp from outside, he'd gotten someone.

"C.C., let's go." Chris grabbed my hand again but before we headed out into the madness that was going on. She stopped by the hall closet and pulled out two pistols, she actually handed one to me. "I hope you know how to shoot this thing!" She called as she slammed the door.

"I do!" I called back to her.

Like a trained police officer, she put her back to the wall when she got to the door that would lead out to the storm cellar, she held her arm out and pressed me against the wall as well. She held the gun up near her face but I kept mine at my side, I think I was too scared to actually do anything else.

"Here we go." She muttered and then she yanked the door open and we both took off into the darkness. I couldn't see where I was going at all, the only things I could see were the flashes and Chris just a little bit. I went to reach out to catch the back of her shirt, but something happened that still burns in my memory and will never go away.

A shot rang out and I knew it was nearby, but it didn't hit me, it hit Chris. She screamed and whirled around before she fell. Her body hit the ground with a thump and I had to jump back from her falling down on top of me. I screamed and that made me wish I hadn't, they started to aim at me this time. I even heard one say they'd gotten the wrong one. I "hit the dirt" literally and grabbed Chris's gun from her hand. I saw that her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to be breathing, I wanted to cry so bad, but this was definitely not the time or the place. I was now joining in on the calamity as I started to shoot at people. I couldn't see where they were or even if I was aiming at the right people, but I must have gotten a few because some of the gunfire ceased.

"C.C.! Come here!" I heard Derick say from behind me. I turned around quickly and saw he was running at me full speed.

"Derick!" A gunshot whizzed by my ear and I ducked my head down to the dirt again.

"Rick's dead!" He then saw that Chris was dead as well and for a moment, the entire gunfire just stopped. He wasn't really convinced so he got on the ground with me. "We've got to get you out of here, come on, we're almost to the cellar." He put his hand on my back and we slinked toward the cellar. I knew that I would be dirty if or when I got back up, but right now, I didn't give a damn.

Gunshots started up again, but there weren't as many as before, it was about three people now, still that didn't mean it was safe to get up.

"Give me your gun C.C." Derick said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just give me the gun!" He demanded. I stared at him for a second and then handed them both over. "Keep crawling and when you get inside, lock the door and stay there until I tell you to come out." He stood up quickly and began to shoot in the direction of the people who were shooting at him.

I crawled as fast as I could toward the cellar, but that wasn't enough. I felt a sharp pain go through my arm and I screamed as I fell down and clutched it. I could feel the blood pumping and it was soaking my clothes and hand. I rolled over onto my back groaning and my hand was shaking because of the pain, oh my God it hurt so badly. I saw Derick get down on his knees next to me and was leaning over to look me over.

"Oh my God." That was all I heard. There was another crack of a gunshot and I watched as Derick jolted a little before he fell over on his side. I tried to turn my head to look over at him, but I couldn't, I was too weak and now I didn't even care, I wanted to die along with my true friends, so I just closed my eyes and waited for death to take me.

* * *

I sadly did not get my wish, I woke up in a hospital with Niles, Fran, and Maxwell all in the room. I let out a groan and Niles was the first one to be at my side.

"Miss Babcock? Are you all right?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"Wha? Where?" I muttered trying to get my bearings.

"You're in a hospital in Austin Miss Babcock, do you have any recollection of what happened at all?" Niles asked. I tried to think, I couldn't remember really anything. I slowly placed my hand on my forehead and I felt a sharp pain in my arm, it all flooded back to me then.

"Derick!" I shouted as I shot up quickly.

"Calm down C.C., easy." Maxwell said as he gently pushed me back into a lying position.

"Where's Derick? And Chris? Rick and the kids? Where are they?" I questioned. The three looked at each other with strange looks.

"Who are they?" Fran asked. I looked at her with great confusion.

"You mean...you don't know?" I asked. They all shook their heads. "I was...I was kidnapped for three days! I thought...I thought..." I was stuck, they were all looking at each other funny.

"Miss Babcock, we just thought you were on vacation, and when the doctors called us, they said that someone had brought you in here, a man. He said you needed help, that you'd been robbed and shot. They said they never saw him again after that." She said. I gasped. What the hell was this? Was this a sick joke? She must have read my look because she reached in the pocket of her short skirt and held out a folded up piece of paper. "He did say to give this to you." She said.

I took it from her slowly. I couldn't help but wonder what the good Samaritan had done for me. I mean he had saved my life, but how did he find me? What had become of all the bodies of the people and my friends? When I opened the paper, I had to re-read the phrase a few times, before I finally started sobbing.

"New Mercy's in the morning."

* * *

**Ok yay. Killed off most of the adults, I am happy XD This is the final chapter before the epilogue so yay!**


	7. Epilogue: The Ending is just a Beginning

_Here I am alive_

_And I don't have the right_

_He gave me the right_

_Costing him his life_

_New mercy's in the morning!_

_I believe_

_What if I believe you now_

_Could it ever change this horror?_

_Forgive me_

_Relieve me_

_Please come back to life_

C.C. closed the composition book slowly and placed her hand on the front, it was finished. All her memories, all the moments that she would give anything to have back, was all written down in that book, it was amazing she'd remembered all that, and it had been nearly a month now. The first person she'd give it to would be Maxwell, who had given her the idea in the first place, she owed him that. Tears were still slipping down her cheeks as she swung her feet over the side of the bed and just sat there for a moment. She let her hands dangle in front of her as she chewed on her bottom lip, trying to think of what to do next.

Looking over at the window, she saw that the sun was shining brightly, she had written all night and the morning sunlight was shining through. She smiled through her tears as she rose to her feet and crossed over to the window. She placed her hands on the latches and pushed the window open, letting the warmth of the sun cascade over her face and body. She closed her eyes and breathed in the air, she was definitely a changed person after her experience, and she didn't mind it at all.

After standing there for a few more moments, she decided it would be a good idea to take a shower, she needed one badly, then she'd probably take a nap, she needed one badly and she really needed to change out of her pajamas. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out the jeans and button up shirt that Chris had given her. She smiled at them before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

When she finished with her shower, she put on her clothes and brushed her hair out. As soon as she was done with that, she blow dried it and walked back into the bedroom. Just as she was about to lie down, there was a knock at the door, and to her surprise, Maxwell peered in.

"C.C.? Are you all right?" He asked, she nodded.

"Yeah, but I am a little tired, I wrote all night long, I just couldn't stop." She said. He could tell she was tired, she had dark circles under her eyes, but to him, she was still a beautiful woman, he'd always thought that about her.

"I have a favor to ask of you before you go to sleep, would you mind coming downstairs for a moment?" He asked. She shrugged and nodded her head slowly. Just as she was coming into the hall, she looked and saw that Maxwell was nowhere in sight. She furrowed her eyebrows and snarled, where had he gone?

"Maxwell?" She called as she walked down the hall. She saw the staircase coming into view, she also saw Niles standing there with a grin on his face.

"You have a visitor Miss Babcock." He said as he pointed at the downstairs area. She looked at him with a confused look and then she looked down into the living room where there was someone with their back to her. It must have been a man because of how he was built from the back, he had short light brown hair and he was tall. She walked down the stairs slowly, who was this? She couldn't tell. As soon as she was close enough, she held out her hand and placed it on his shoulder. Once he turned around, her legs nearly gave way; she covered her mouth and began to cry again, it couldn't be true.

"Come on now Spunky, don't cry on me." Derick said as he placed a hand on her cheek and ran his thumb over one of the tears that was sliding down her face.

"H-how?" Her voice was breaking.

"The whole thing was staged in a way. We all knew that they'd be coming, but not that early though thanks to Chris's forebodings, she knew what was going to happen and when. I was shot yes, but thank God for Chris and Rick having things to protect themselves as well as me with. I had on at least three types of leather on underneath my shirt, and yes it did penetrate, but not enough to kill me." He said.

"Chris? Rick?" She asked and he smiled.

"They're just fine as well. They live in Georgia now, near where Chris is from, Tanita, Anja, and Koty are happy and alive as well, they wanted me to tell you they love you." He said. She pursed her lips together. She looked down at the floor and shook her head.

"I thought you were dead. I thought I had lost you..." She said. He placed his finger under her chin and raised her face to look at him.

"I ain't gonna leave ya." He said. With a final sniff, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and when she pulled away, she rested her forehead on his.

"I love you Derick Jacobs." She whispered.

"Well do me a favor then." He said.

"What is that?" She asked. He got down on one knee and pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket. Her mouth hung open and she covered it again.

"Marry me." He said and she squeaked out a yes. He smiled up at her and let out his breath, like he'd stopped breathing for a second. He took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger, perfect fit. She placed a hand on her cheek and started to laugh, this was all so unreal.

Fran, Maxwell, and Niles all watched the events from upstairs. Fran wiped a tear from her eye and shook her head slowly.

"Miss Babcock got the ending she deserved." She smiled and they all agreed. Maxwell wrapped his arm around her waist and Niles placed his arm over her shoulders. This truly was a happy ending.

* * *

**Ok, so I hope you liked the ending. Kinda crappy, but at least I tried XD Now I will be taking a small break to write some songs. I actually wrote one about Niles and C.C., ironically title Niles and C.C., oh so creative! Anywhoozle, I shall be back soon, I have an idea that is kind of intersting, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that! Much love!**

**Ashton**


End file.
